


Soaked

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: It’s easy to laugh off ‘the time Dan almost pissed himself during sex’ as just that, but Phil can't seem to stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Accidentally [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199407
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Soaked

Dan keeps squirming. He’s not going to stop. Straddling Phil’s lap, placing urgent kisses all over his neck and jaw and face, handsy like there’s not enough of Phil to touch for his liking. There’s so much pent up energy centred in Dan right now, coming out in this clumsy almost-making-out where Phil is slumped back on the sofa, softly brushing his knuckles over the hairs on Dan’s thighs, simply allowing it to happen. Neither of them is usually passive in moments like this one, but Dan has somehow summoned the energy of an incredibly nervous pack of gazelles and wants to take it out on whoever’s close enough. Phil’s got nothing to try to match it with right now.

Dan’s thighs are so big, and thick, and strong, and _good_. They’re holding Phil in place as though he’d try to escape. In reality, Dan’s the flickering flame out of the two. Growing and growing but not out of control. Although Phil’s touches are faint, he can tell Dan is soothed by them. Soothed-ish. Grounded, if ‘grounded’ meant squirming on your partner’s lap so much for so long it gives them a hard-on so aggressive it’s close to hurting.

There are warm hands up Phil’s shirt now. It takes only a faint pinch of his nipples to make Phil gasp. He arches his back, finally giving back _something_ because his stupid nipples make him feel something fucking _everywhere_ and now he’s shivering. Fuck, he wants to come. Fuck, he wants to make _Dan_ come, preferably more than once. Preferably enough times to exhaust him, make him weak, make him desperate and overstimulated enough to beg for Phil to stop.

But Dan freezes. For the first time in the five or ten minutes since he trapped Phil on the couch, he’s stopped completely, drawing in a breath so hard it sounds like a hiss. Phil stares into Dan’s eyes, trying to place the absolute terror on his face. Phil’s too horny to come to any logical conclusion. Instead he gets scared for a moment, feeling like something might be seriously wrong given the way Dan is looking straight back at him but there’s nothing behind those pretty brown eyes. 

Then warmth spreads between them, where they’d been grinding their dicks together. It feels amazing for a second. The heat is like a replacement for Dan’s hand or mouth but Dan is still sitting completely still. He shoots up off of Phil’s lap. Now Phil can tell what the warmth is. Dan’s white underwear are now an incriminating grey. And there’s a smell of... actual pee.

“I’m gonna piss myself,” Dan says. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

He’s already running to the bathroom. Now it’s Phil’s turn to be frozen to the spot. His heart is pounding fast. He can feel the pulse in his ears. Dan is not coming back, he realises as soon as he hears the shower turn on. Phil swallows a breath and gets a hand down his pants. He tugs and squeezes and rocks up into his fist, still savouring the smell of Dan’s piss and the tiny amount of it that got on his own pants. He covers his mouth once it all thunders through him, muffling the noises he can’t quite stop as he shakes and comes all over his own fist.

Dan’s probably wanking in the shower, but he doesn’t need to know Phil is, too. Especially not that he’s coming hard enough to go momentarily blind just imagining Dan sat on his lap, emptying a full bladder onto him.

-

It’s easy to laugh off ‘the time Dan almost pissed himself during sex’ as just that. Apparently all that squirmy energy was a result of how badly he needed to go, but he was ignoring it because he was really fucking horny at the same time. They’re leaving it as that, it seems, and Phil’s fine with it. He might still think about it in a completely different way, but that’s his own business. He’s not telling Dan he gets off to the thought of getting pissed on by this hypersexual, humiliated, apologetic version of him squirming on his lap. At least… not yet.

-

The next time it comes up, they’re tipsy off the white wine they were having to celebrate the first completed, editor-confirmed chapter of Dan’s book. There’s still tons to go of the epic draft mess that is Dan’s very first solo title (Dan’s words, not Phil’s), but Phil insists on celebrating any victory and in his own opinion this is a big one. He ignores Dan’s insisting that it’s nothing in favour of pouring glasses and ordering fancier take out than usual. It doesn’t take long before he sees that glimmer in Dan’s eyes, the one Phil always hopes for. After all, it’s the one thing that lets him know Dan sometimes sees himself as even a fraction of the person Phil knows he is.

They’ve put the dishes away and muted the lights in the bedroom. Dan’s already panting, laid out naked as Phil kisses his chest and strokes his cock slowly. He’s being noisy and squirmy, and Phil’s got enough alcohol running through his veins to absentmindedly push at the bottom of Dan’s tummy in an attempt to trigger his bladder.

“Phil,” Dan says, voice all breath, a secure arm around Phil’s back. “Hey. Phil.”

Phil glances at him, ignoring the obvious look on Dan’s face that he wants to say something, and kisses him on the mouth. Dan already knows Phil’s deflection tactics as if they’re his own at this point, but fuck if Phil won’t still try them.

But then Dan pushes Phil’s hand away from his stomach and Phil, the idiot, actually pouts.

“Did you want me to piss myself again?” Dan chuckles. It goes straight to Phil’s dick. Fuck. “What’re you up to, gozo?”

“Gozo?” Phil asks, scrunching his face. “It’s ‘bozo’, right? The thing PJ always says?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s ‘gozo’.”

“It’s not,” Phil insists. He can tell Dan’s thinking about it hard now, so he sneaks his hand back over his hip. He’s being more gentle now, less confronting, simply massaging the softness of Dan’s belly and listening to the way Dan starts to breathe heavier because of it.

“Phil, do you actually-” Dan starts to say but then he freezes. He freezes in the exact same way he did on the couch, with that same look on his face that’s far away but extremely present at the same time. Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s dick and keeps looking at his face. He’s flushed pink and confused and… yeah, he’s embarrassed about it. Phil doesn’t know what chamber of his mind is actually opening up when this happens but he’s pretty sure it stores a sex crazed goblin that is very difficult to contain.

“Do it,” is what Phil says when Dan pushes past the initial panic. “I dare you.”

And just as quickly, that look on Dan’s face is gone. It’s replaced by a desperate laugh as Dan squirms and covers Phil’s hand around his dick with his own, squeezing the tip to stop it from happening.

“Do you know how expensive these sheets are?” Dan asks.

“No, because you refused to tell me,” Phil says. He’s momentarily forgetting the matter at hand, instead thinking about the amount of chocolate crumbs he’s spilled on them before with horror.

“Well it’s not crazy,” Dan recovers quickly, obviously sensing the change. “But enough to not wanna... wet it, yeah?”

Phil almost groans at that. Something about the wording… the goblin in his head, it turns out, is impossible to contain. It’s out here.

“Yeah,” Phil swallows the groan to say. “Yeah, sorry.” He lets go of Dan’s dick and rolls away. “Sorry. You go… do that, I’ll wait.”

Dan is looking at him with eyes that are so very patient and so very annoying. “Did you wanna come along?”

Phil’s already retreated, cramming the goblin in the chamber it’s supposed to be inside, not outside goddamnit, scrambling to find the plausible deniability of the situation. “Nope, it’s fine. I was joking.”

But Dan’s arms wrap around him, insistent, and he’s kissing Phil’s neck, pushing his hard-on against his side. “Wanna shower with me, bozo?”

And obviously, Phil says yes.

-

Shower sex is horrendous in every way, Phil thinks, but making out under a warm stream that somehow covers both of them is pretty great. Everything smells like the soap they lathered themselves in and washed off twice by now. Phil’s wet and soft everywhere and wants to come so bad.

Dan can tell. He makes the shower stream softer, settles his arms around Phil’s back and squeezes his ass and says: “Fuck, I really need to piss.”

Phil’s heart is immediately pounding again. He’s got no time to say anything though, because the agitated look on Dan’s face is quickly replaced by one of pure relief. There’s a stream going down the inside of Phil’s legs now and it’s definitely not water.

There’s something about the smell of it that drives Phil fucking insane. Just looking at Dan making a show of it, closing his eyes and moaning as it keeps going, only to flash a smug grin because he can’t not.

“You like that, don’t you?” Dan asks, fisting Phil’s cock before sitting down on the edge of the tub. He kisses the side of Phil’s dick, still looking at him, and licks at the head. “Hm. I can taste it on you.”

 _”Fuck,”_ Phil whispers, steadying himself against the shower wall. Dan sucks him into his wet, gorgeous mouth. “Oh, shit.”

Dan works him with no mercy, sucking hard and licking and wanking him like he does when he knows Phil’s close which feels ridiculous right now given the fact that he’s barely touched Phil’s dick all night before now.

“You like it when I clean my piss off your cock, yeah?” Dan pops off him to ask, gently slapping Phil’s dick against his own cheek as he smiles. “Kinky boy.”

“I’m gonna-” Phil pleads, tension rising through his entire body.

“You can still smell it, right?” Dan asks, wanking the base as he mouths at the head.

Phil’s response is an absolutely pathetic whimper.

“Yeah you can,” Dan says, voice suddenly so much lower, eyes heated. “I can, too.”

And with that, Dan closes his eyes and he wanks Phil so fast and kisses the dark red cockhead. Phil comes with a noise that feels almost painful to let out, forcing him to gasp to fill his lungs as he watches his own cock pulse in Dan’s hand as he busts a load of cum all over his cute, smug little face.

-

Phil is on his knees on top of an old towel in the bathroom. He’s kissing Dan’s hard-on through his boxers, enjoying the pained whimpers above him whenever he teases the head. 

Dan has been holding it for a long time by now. He’s going to explode any minute, but Phil wants to draw it out. He wants to wait until it’s physically impossible not to, wants to be completely soaked, wants to be degraded by it. There’s not a lot of sense in this new desire he’s acquired, but he figures he doesn’t need ‘sense’ to enjoy this. Dan doesn’t care about that, anyway. Dan says he likes how much Phil likes it. Despite not wanting to be on the receiving end of the actual piss of it all, Dan likes degrading Phil. He likes teasing him for it, and he likes the feeling of relief when he finally lets go.

There hasn’t been a ton of talking about it, really, but Phil notices things even if he pretends not to. The thing is, the two of them have explored enough to know that when it comes to kink they both want the same things. Despite what the actual thing is, be it innocence, or blindfolds, or exhibitionism; there’s a certain feeling of shame and getting a release for it that just... does it for them, plain and simple.

Dan gasps. A steady stream of piss starts to soak his pants. It’s wet and sticky and _warm_ and then there’s the smell. Phil sucks on Dan’s balls through the soaked fabric. He revels at the conflicted expression on Dan’s face. 

It’s that _thing._ This vulnerable feeling of _‘what the fuck are we doing’_ paired with urgent arousal. Dan grabs the hair on the back of Phil’s head and pushes his face against his dick, rubs him into it. He pulls his dick out of his pants and into Phil’s mouth as the stream trickles down to a stop.

Some of it gets in Phil’s mouth. He swallows it. It’s fucking good, somehow. So wrong and so perfect. Phil thinks he can already feel the beginning of his own orgasm.

“Get your cock out and wank with my piss in your mouth,” Dan groans.

Phil wants to cry out. He’s shivering. He wants to toss and turn and squirm it all out. But all he does is scramble to get a hand around himself, following Dan’s orders as he tastes him and smells him and-

“Good,” Dan says. “Just like that. Gonna come so hard for me, aren’t you, baby?”

Phil moans. Dan pisses some more. Phil is actually sucking Dan’s piss out of his cock. He’s a fucking mess on the bathroom floor coming his brains out from having his partner piss into his mouth and it feels incredible.

“Fuck yeah,” Dan says, even more urgent now. “You’re so fucking hot, Phil, keep sucking me-”

Dan goes completely silent as he makes another mess all over Phil’s tongue. Phil’s all loopy, staring up at Dan and letting him use his mouth to properly fuck out his orgasm. He coughs once Dan finally pulls out and allows him to breathe.

“You okay?” Dan asks, despite his knees wobbling and his voice trembling from the force of what they just experienced.

“Yeah,” Phil says, clearing his throat to make his voice sound less weak.

Dan gets on his knees with him. Phil doesn’t initiate a kiss when they’re like this. It feels wrong to, because obviously this is Phil’s thing. But Dan kisses him all the same. It’s comforting, warm, a relief for how Phil’s body was beginning to feel used up now that it’s over and how his skin is starting to feel cold and sticky.

“We shower and then we take a bath,” Dan says as he pulls away, studying Phil’s face so seriously. “Yeah? You’re good with that?”

Phil doesn’t answer immediately. He lets the words hang in the air for a couple seconds, allowing Dan to finally stop rushing. He can be impossible when he’s in dom space, really, but Phil’s learned some tricks for what to do to help him come out of it well.

There’s some guilt in it, he thinks. Like Dan wants to immediately rectify what he just did to him, even if what he did was what they both wanted.

“I love you,” Phil says once he thinks Dan’s settled down enough.

“I love you too,” Dan grins. “I’m fine.”

“I know,” Phil shrugs. “But-”

“Yeah,” Dan says. He gets to his feet, giving Phil a helping hand to get up with him. “Thanks.”

They look at each other for one serious second, assessing the damages as it were, before they both start giggling. Any cold in Phil’s body is then replaced by Dan’s warmth, radiating from his very core, as they get in the shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/636688163195191296/soaked)


End file.
